Prisoner At Will
by Deppendency
Summary: Written in 1st person. After Jack saves "me", it's only fair "I" repay the favor. "I saved your life, you save mine- we're square." Eh, just read it
1. Coming Along

'Clump, clump, clump,' he paused, causing the echoes from his boots to become silent.  
  
'_Hm. . ._' he thought, _'I coulda sworn I heard somethin'. . .must be the bloody rum. . .'_ And with his mind at ease once again, he carried on.  
  
Jack Sparrow was known to be drunk most of the time. A functioning alcoholic. . . well, mostly functioning. . . as in, he was still alive.  
  
As he trudged on through the dank alleyway, he could still hear the faint cry of distress. He paused yet again. Silence. He hadn't had so much to drink that he should be hearing things. . . Ah, there it was again. He quickened his pace, heading in the direction of the cries.  
  
**************  
  
I situated myself deep into the shadows, wanting so desperately just to vanish all together. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. I was completely and utterly alone.  
  
My parents had both died recently, just days before my nineteenth birthday. My uncle, the only family I had left, was the most conniving, abusive, perverse man I had yet to encounter. Rich and important, yes, but evil beyond compare. So I chose nothingness over living with him. The better of two evils.  
  
Thus, I wandered the filthy streets of Tortuga. It had just become dark, the nightlife of Tortuga beginning to come alive. Whores and drunks littered the streets, taking part in all the sinful pleasures the town had to offer.  
  
I pulled a half empty barrel of sawdust in front of where I lay. I thought I'd be safe. Immersed into the darkness, hidden from view by a barrel. Let alone the fact that I was located in a completely desolate alley.  
  
I had just started to drift into an uneasy sleep when I heard voices. Three sets of drunken voices.  
  
"Righ' John- then we pushed 'im in the river and took 'em- the very one's he been tellin' us about!"  
  
Their voices ricocheted off the walls, breaking the silence like a hammer. Their inebriated laughter echoed eerily. They were getting closer.  
  
I bit down on my lip, pleading with the darkness to consume me. I pulled my legs in tighter to my body, trying with all my might to disappear. They were close now. I turned slightly, pushing myself against the wall when suddenly there was a crash. Right above my left shoulder, a bottle fell and shattered on the ground below.  
  
I gasped. There had been a bottle sitting atop the barrel.  
  
The men had become silent, and I cursed myself inwardly. _'Please,'_ I prayed silently, _'Please. . .'_  
  
"Wha's this?" One of the men standing above me slurred, "Come look'at here Clyde."  
  
I looked up, fear tearing at my bones as I beheld three men. The one took out a knife from his breast pocket.  
  
"Whatch'a say to havin' a li'l fun, Sweetie?" He inched closer, pointing the blade at my face.  
  
**************  
  
Turning the corner, Jack caught site of some people huddled in the shadows. He could hear muffled whimpers from within the group as he approached closer.  
  
Just as he realized what was going on, one of the men turned to him.  
  
"Carry on- nuffin' fer ya to see here, Mister," the man named Clyde looked Jack over.  
  
"_Actually_," Jack pointed his index finger in the air, speaking obnoxiously loud, "It's Captain. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."  
  
Clyde threw a look of annoyance over his shoulder as he kneed me in the ribs to keep quite. The other two men had stuffed their handkerchiefs in my mouth to keep my crying to a minimum. My skirt was pulled up to my waist, but my undergarments still remained intact, thanks to this 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.  
  
"And just out of curiosity," Jack inched closer, peering into the darkness with squinted eyes, "Ya sure this lass is willin'?"  
  
That was it, Clyde buttoned his trousers up again and turned to face Jack fully. "I think ye'd better be off, aye?" He studied Jack intensely, "_Captain_?"  
  
"I think I'll be hearin' a few words from the lass first," he took yet another step towards Clyde, practically touching noses now, "_Aye_?"  
  
Clyde glanced back at his companions, quickly turning back to throw a punch. His fist met flatly with Jack's lower jaw, causing him to fall sideways onto the ground. He laid there for a moment, causing the dread to come seeping back into my body. Then, suddenly he sat up; and after straightening his hat, dusting off his pants, and rubbing his chin he stood up.  
  
"_That,_ is a wonderful trick. But once again, I must beseech you. . . let the lass speak." His voice had become strangely serious. Threatening. The men released me, dropping my ragged body to the ground. Free of their hands, I quickly pulled the handkerchiefs from my mouth, gagging in the process. They weren't clean.  
  
"Hello, Love," Jack looked past the men that were now standing before him, "wanna tell Ol' Jack what's been goin' on?" I wiped my mouth and sat up, glancing nervously from my man to man. Seeing my hesitance, he continued. "Looks to me as if she's had a night. What'ya say to lettin' me take ya home now, Miss?" He started past Clyde and his men.  
  
"_I'll_ take her home when she's had enough," Clyde stepped between my rescuer and me.  
  
I saw my chance. I knew that this 'Captain' would have a hard time of it by himself. I sprang from my position, hurtling myself onto Clyde's back and latching a hold of his neck. I bit down sharply on his ear, almost immediately tasting blood. His hands rushed up to mine that were grasped tightly around his neck. He struggled under the pressure that I had laid upon him. I subconsciously saw Jack, drawing his sword and hacking at the remaining two men. They dropped to the ground, clutching their sides and cursing in pain.  
  
He then turned toward my victim, aiming his blade at Clyde's face as they had so recently done to me.  
  
"So. . . Yer gonna let me take the lass home, aye?" Jack inquired coolly.  
  
Clyde nodded.  
  
"I can't hear ya."  
  
Clyde gasped for air against my clenched fists.  
  
"Let 'im go, Love." I reluctantly released my grip. He clutched his own neck, gulping in lungfuls of air.  
  
"I'm waitin'," The blade still hovered.  
  
"Aye, take 'er, taker 'er!" He nodded vigorously, causing the blood that was oozing from his torn ear to drip to the already stained collar of his shirt.  
  
"Tha's a good chap. Come along, Miss," he turned to me with an outstretched arm. I slowly approached him, still very much aware of Clyde standing not but a few feet from me. As soon as I was within range of Jack, he took a hold of my arm and hurried me down the alleyway.  
  
************  
  
"You alright now, Love?" We had made it back to civilization. Not that the civilization Tortuga had to offer was much of a relief.  
  
I nodded meekly to Jack, my newly found savior. But even though he had saved me, and I owed my very life to him, it was humiliating thinking back to it now. What those men had done to me. What this Captain saw of me. I felt filthy. My cheeks blushed furiously at the afterthought. What if he hadn't come along? Where would I be right now? It was too much to think about.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, suddenly exhausted from the night's events.  
  
"T'was nothing. . . I'd just been passin' through is all."  
  
I smiled. He had no idea how much his 'passing through' had done for me. I don't think I could have lived with myself if those men had been left to do as they pleased.  
  
"So. . . erm. . . where is it ya live? I want to see ya home safe and sound, savvy?"  
  
I bit down on my lip. See me home?  
  
"Yes. . ." I considered, "Um. . ." I studied the houses we passed. If only one belonged to me. All I needed was one. The smallest, drabbest one they had to offer would do, "I. . . uh. . ." Was I really going to have to admit it? After all the humiliation I'd already encountered that night? My helplessness among those men. Did I really have tell him I had no home as well?  
  
"Do ya not even know where ya live?!" He exclaimed, staring at me suspiciously.  
  
"_Of course I do!_" I shouted in defense. It would be even worse if he thought me dumb. He held out his hands as if to coax an answer from my mouth. "It's that one," I blurted, not realizing what I was saying. I pointed to a small stone building, next to a store front.  
  
"Well that's more like it." We approached the door, and I just prayed that no one would hear us from inside. Staring at the door for a moment, Jack leaned toward me, a look of perplexity spread across his tanned face, "Ye might want to go inside now."  
  
"Oh. . ." I anxiously looked to Jack, then back to the door, "Right." Slowly I reached out for the handle. It would be only seconds before he knew the truth. My lie had been in vain. I grimaced as I twisted the handle, sure that it would be locked. When the handle turned smoothly under my hand, a exhale of relief followed from my mouth.  
  
"So. . . uh. . . thanks again," I turned back to Jack, postponing my intrusion on the unfamiliar house.  
  
"Yes, yes, you're very welcome," He waved his hands at me, motioning that he didn't want to speak of it anymore. "Get on inside now, it's late and I must be on my way."  
  
"Oh. . . Okay," I peered into the darkened room of the house, "Goodbye Captain Sparrow." I suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He was leaving. He had other, exciting things to do. 'Captain' things. I would return to my life of nothingness. Sleeping on the streets of Tortuga night after night. Who's to say I wouldn't encounter Clyde and his men again? Or any bunch of drunken men for that matter? Would I really be as lucky as to have someone save me the next time?  
  
Jack waved over his shoulder as he sauntered away. I turned quickly to the room ahead of me, not wanting him to see my eyes that had welled up with stinging tears of envy. I closed the door and leaned back against it. I would wait a few minutes, then leave. Jack would never be the wiser.  
  
I wiped the salty tears from my eyes, as they slowly adjusted to the shadows. There was a table with chairs in front of me, an icebox, sink, and pantry. The floor was hardwood, but with a large Oriental rug covering most of it. I tried to focus harder on the rug, the design was beautiful. But there was something dark on the one side opposite me. I took a step closer, perhaps a large stain? Suddenly the spot moved, and upon hearing a low rumbling I realized what it was.  
  
The dog's eyes glowed green as he stood, growling from deep within his chest. I backed up quickly, slamming my back into the door.  
  
"_J. . .Jack!_" I hissed, a lump forming within my throat. The moonlight shone off the dog's glistening teeth as he inched closer.  
  
I groped the door sightlessly until my hand closed around the cool metal of the nob.  
  
Silently, I turned the handle. I moved flawlessly in spite of my paralyzing fear. In almost no time at all, I was on the other side of the door, clicking it back into place. My heart was pounding so loudly, I could hardly hear the barking from within the house.  
  
"Who's out there?!" I quickly turned from the house and ran through the twilight, following the route that I saw the Captain take.  
  
Turning the corner, I spotted him. His slow, even strides not allowing him to get very far. I ran up behind him, grabbing at his arm.  
  
His sword was drawn almost immediately, and positioned at my throat. After a moment of absolute stillness, he slowly lowered it, "Don't ya know never to startle a man!?" He cursed, realizing it was only me. "Bloody hell, I coulda _killed_ ya." He sheathed his sword and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." I apologized, humiliated yet again in the same night.  
  
He sighed, studying my face, "S'alright, but what'sa matter now?"  
  
The memories came flooding back from moments ago. "It was dark, and, and a dog, a big ugly horrible dog. . . and he was growling. he was growling, and I couldn't find the handle. . . And. . . and. . ." I paused, staring back at his puzzled face, "I'm. . . I'm coming with you." Sure, it was bold, but that was how it had to be. He had no choice, I was going with him whether he liked it or not. There was no way I could stay here. No place could be worse.  
  
"I beg'n yer pardon?" He threw his head back, a look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
"I said. . . I'm coming with you."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. . ." he wagged his finger, shaking his head vigorously, "No, no. Yer gonna go home, and have a good night's sleep. You've had a long stressful day, and there's no way in he-"  
  
"I don't have a home," I confessed, abruptly cutting him off.  
  
"Now don't give me that, in case you don't remember, you showed me the very place you li." he trailed off, obviously realizing that it had been a falsehood. He studied me harder. "_Bloody_." He turned around, and rubbed his face in exasperation.  
  
"I'll do anything. . . just, please. . . take me with you." He didn't move. "I owe you for saving my life. . ." I added.  
  
Peering over his shoulder, he slowly turned back around to face me. He frowned, examining me harshly. Finally, with yet another sigh, he muttered, "Come on, then. We've got a lot to do before setting off." And with that, he turned on his heals and continued walking.  
  
I stood staring for a moment, not believing what I just heard. He was bringing me along with him. And even though I had no idea what was to happen, or where we were headed, I knew that any place, any other conditions, would better than the ones I had been facing.  
  
I jogged to catch up, falling into step beside him; I couldn't help but smile to myself. I had found a way to break out; to leave the endless days of wandering.  
  
Glancing back up at him, I noticed he had a bit of a grin on his face. Was he happy that I was coming along? Was he excited to have me joining him? At the time I didn't know, but fairly soon, I would come to realize how very lucky I had been to be free. No matter that my days had been filled with nothingness, I had been free; and freedom isn't something one should give up so readily.  
  



	2. Miss Beasley

Thanks for the reviews ^_^  I hope you guys keep enjoying it.

****************

I continued to follow Jack as we made our way down the crowded streets. We passed women, obviously harlots, some brushing up against Jack and inviting him for a visit, but mostly they would stand their ground and glare at me.   
  
He was obviously in very popular demand. Looking up at him, I could see why. One wouldn't call him handsome… beautiful was more the word. He didn't have hard, masculine features like most men; his were softer. But yet, his soft complexion had been callused with years of sea-fare, causing him to appear even more masculine than your average man. He was exotic. No doubt about it, very rare. And very in demand.   
  
Coming to a stop in front of the town's motel, I glanced up at him in question. With no answer to my inquiry, he turned and swaggered into the bar.   
  
He was getting a drink? That's what he had been in a hurry for? I quickly caught up to him, and gripped his arm. I had to be careful to stick close to him. Now especially. The bar was filled with swine, greedy with a lustful hunger that I had no intentions, nor desires to help quench.  
  
He walked up to the bartender.  
  
"I'd like a room," He spoke confidently, leaning his elbow against the counter.   
  
Wait… Jack wanted a room? I released his arm, turning to stare at him with a look of utter disbelief.  
  
The bartender glanced from Jack to me, then smiled knowingly.   
  
"Here ya' go mate." He reached under the counter to retrieve a set of keys. "Room thirteen… one o' the best." He winked at me; I scowled furiously. What was going on? Surely this Captain wasn't thinking that I…. No… No, he had saved me from that very thing!  
  
Jack tossed him a few shillings and led me to the staircase.  
  
"Excuse me," I abruptly came to a stop and glared up at him, "but would you be so kind as to tell me what it is you are doing, exactly?"   
  
"We aint leavin' till the morning. So unless you're wantin' to go back to your previous sleeping arrangements," he paused, letting that option soak in, "we'll be spendin' the night here. Savvy?"   
  
"But there's just one set of keys! I want my own room," I demanded. How much he thought I owed him for saving my life, I wasn't sure now.  
  
He sighed. "'Ave you got any money, then? I just spent the last of mine," he nodded to the bartender that we had visited.  
  
I glanced nervously from the bartender, to Jack, and to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Your more than welcome to rent yer own… and I'm sure there's quite a few men here willin' to lend ya some money… on exchange," he winked; causing me to grimace in horror at the mere thought. "But honestly, there's no reason to. I'm the one who saved your life, not threatened it. Remember?"  
  
"Fine," I huffed, snatching the keys from his hand as I marched past him and on up the stairway.  
  
Stopping in front of the door with the number '13' engraved upon it, I slid the grimy key into the lock, and pushed the door open.   
  
"The best room?" I quoted in disgust.   
  
"Pretty nice, aye?" He beamed, pushing past me.  
  
I slowly stepped into the room. There was a bed. That was it. Just a bed. One. And not a big, roomy bed, mind you, one double bed. Comfortably fitting one person, but could technically hold two.   
  
Jack plopped onto the mattress, causing the springs to screech loudly. He took off his hat, boots, and jacket before looking to me, still stationed in the doorway.   
  
"Well, get comfy, Love. We'll be needin' to set out early tomorrow… and I've still got to inform you on a few minor details."  
  
I scanned the room for some place else to 'get comfy', but it was completely barren. The filthy walls, which at one time were white, were now a yellow shade with brown smudges running across. The wood planked floors had scratches and scuffs spread athwart, only covered by the build up of dust that had accumulated in the corners.  
  
I looked back to Jack. He patted the corner next to him, then slid all the way to the other side.  
  
"I swear, on pain of death" he placed his hand over his heart, "I won't touch ya."   
  
I studied him for a moment before turning, and hesitantly closing the door. I felt guilty now for believing that he had any other intentions in taking this room. He had saved me after all.  
  
Crossing the room, I took note of the bed. The iron frame looked as if it had taken a drop from the top of that very hotel. The sheets, which had been half-heartedly pulled up, were wrinkled and had obviously been used already. There was only one pillow, lying in a sad lump at the top of the mattress.  
  
"Fancy accommodations," I noted sarcastically.  
  
"It'll do," he glanced around the room as if he had just noticed the poor furnishings.  
  
I rested back onto the bed, leaning my back against the contaminated wall.   
  
"So what are the minor details?" I yawned. My eyes were heavy.   
  
"Right," he paused, suddenly finding fascination with his ring, "details…"   
  
I glanced up at him. What was the matter?  
  
"Well… ah… ye see, this is how it is…" he cleared his throat and turned to me, suddenly very business-like, "I'm the captain of this ship, see, the Black Pearl," he paused, waiting for a reaction. I had figured he was a pirate, his attire had revealed as much, but was taken slightly aback when I heard the name of his ship. Not that I had heard anything of him, personally, but the ship's reputation wasn't necessarily one of joy and happiness.   
  
I remained still though, waiting to hear the remainder of his story. "Well," he continued, "'bout a week ago, our ship was taken over by another crew. Captain Mackay's. Brutal man, he is… killed 'em… marooned some, but killed the rest…" his expression became distant, "all of us... 'cept me. I made him a bargain. Told him I knew where the Island of Azul was. Ya ever hear of that island?"  
  
I shook my head again.  
  
"Supposed to have the biggest lumpsum of gold in one place… not that anyone has proof to know for sure…" he rubbed his chin while studying the floor, "I had been told the approximate whereabouts once. A woman- Miss Anne Beasley- she said she'd been there when she was a child. I met her here, in Tortuga. So I told Mackay about her… said that if he dropped me off here that I'd find her and give him the location in exchange for me ship back. But…" he shook his head solemnly, "I just found out this evening… Miss Beasley took ill last spring. Passed away."  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry-"   
  
"Eh, don't bother. I didn't care for her much anyway… she just had some information I needed."  
  
"Well…" I thought, slightly perplexed at his lack of emotion, "You could just leave. Not tell Mackay."  
  
"And what? Leave the Pearl under his command? I think not, young missy!" He sat up straighter, appalled at my insinuation. Obviously, his sentiment wasn't totally absent. "Besides," he added, "Mackay has his men all over this town… said that if I'm not on board his deck first thing in the morning with Beasley, he would send word out to his men to bring me back… dead or alive."  
  
"So… what are you saying?" A feeling of dread was hovering within me. I wasn't going with him after all. In the morning, he would go his way, and I would go mine. Both of which were uncertain.I should have known it was too good to be true.   
  
"So… I think we should be goin' to sleep now… Miss Beasley," he spoke as he pulled down the rumpled sheets, turning to me as he did so, a sly grin spread across his tanned face.  
  
I stared back at him. Miss Beasley? No, no, no. He had saved my life, true enough, but I was not about to risk it again. I started to shake my head, but as he slid under the sheets and blew out the glow from the candle, he gazed back at me.  
  
"You gave me your word. I saved your life, you'll save mine… we'll be square. Savvy?" The moon flickered off his eyes, hypnotizing me. As I scooted back to the headboard, I knew that I was no longer free to make this decision. I had to do what was right. If I refused to help, he would be killed. If I agreed, it was possible neither of us would survive... but my consciounse would be clear. My mind traveled back to earlier in the alley. I could be dead right now. If not dead… wishing I were.   
  
I sighed, knowing what I had to do.   
  
"If I get the pillow," I bartered.   
  
Grinning, he tossed it to me.   
  
"We have an accord," his stare was intense, and his voice was just a whisper. I looked away, suddenly self conscious.   
  
Even with the pillow and the exhausting events from earlier, it would be a while before I found sleep. Why was it I was doing this for him? I could easily leave.   
  
As the moonlight danced across our feet, two sets of bulges positioned under the sheets, I pondered this question. My mind finally starting to drift away, still without answer, as the stars began dissapearing, making way for the sun.


	3. Welcome Aboard

"Rise and shine."  


"Mmph."  


"Cocka-doodle-doo."  
  
  


"Uhmf ummaphzzz…." I flipped my pillow over my head and sighed, quickly finding rest again.  


  "I said…" suddenly the pillow was yanked from my head, "time to get up." I blinked several times. The sun was still an orange hue, not completely visible yet.  
  
  


I rubbed my eyes, ran my fingers through my tangled hair, and turned to look at my surroundings. Ah, four walls and a Pirate. Four dirty walls and a dirty pirate, to be exact. I groaned as the events of the previous night dawned afresh on me. Miss Beasley. Captain Mackay. It was all just too much.   
  
  


"Well now, are ya gettin' up or do I have to carry ye out of here all by me onesy?" I slumped up and rolled out of the bed, standing up aside of Jack Sparrow, who was slipping his jacket on.  
  
  


"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled sleepily.  
  
  


I put my on boots and laced them up.  
  
  


"Ya all ready, then?" He was standing next to the door, waiting for me to finish.  
  
  


I nodded "yes" and followed him outside.  
  
  


Walking alongside him, I could feel my anxiety swelling up within me. What was I doing?! I still had no answer to this question. I had considered this for hours last night, rolling it over and over in my head with still no response.   
  
  


It was as if I were possessed. I had just willingly given my life over to him. Danger? What danger? The thought of deceiving a whole crew of pirates, pirates who would slit my throat without blinking an eye, all for the sake of one man… that I hardly knew…. You call that danger? That's not danger. I laugh in the face of danger! Ha. Ha. Ha.  
  
  


Was I insane!?!  
  
  


"Are ye listenin' to me, Lass?"  
  
  


"Huh? Oh, yea, sure." Had he been saying something?  
  
  


"Ok then, pay attention. Your name's Anne Beasley, you went to the Island of Azul when you were young. You're father 'splained to ya where it is, and you'll be steerin' us there, savvy?"  
  
  


"But I don't know where it is," I noted.  
  
  


"But they don't know that, now do they?"   
  
  


I sighed. He was right, they didn't know. But would they still not know when I lied right to their faces? I wasn't a very good liar. I hoped he realized this.  
  
  


I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew that I was going with him, against my will or not, I was going with him. But he still needed to help me out a little! I helped him fight off those men that were after me! Seems fair that he would do the same.  
  
  


"Ok, ok," he smiled knowingly, "I'll do all the talking I can. You just stand there and look pretty."  


That was better.  
  
  
  


************

  
  
"There she is." We had made our way through the town and had finally reached the docks. The Black pearl wasn't hard to miss. It was anchored out at sea. The Pearl couldn't be tied to the docks like most boats. It was because she wasn't shallow enough on the draft, but one would think she was too dangerous to have around other ships. The black sails set her above all others. She loomed over the waves, like a vulture over the wounded. Waiting for a victim. Waiting to take any and all life. I felt a shiver run down my back. Jack turned to me, noticing my sudden chill. "Beautiful, aye?" Not quite the word I would have chosen.  
  
  


"This way, Love," He sauntered onto the pier, boots clomping along until he reached a small rowboat. He turned to me, bowing slightly and reaching out his hand like a chauffer. I smiled apprehensively, reality finally beginning to sink in. I may never plant my feet on dry ground again. I took a breath and grasped his hand. It was calloused but gentle. It helped to calm my nerves.  
  
  


After I situated myself, and the boat was untied, Jack leapt in. I grimaced as it swayed, threatening to tip from his impact. He took ahold of the oars and began to row backwards, aiming straight for the Pearl.   
  
  


I watched as the dock became smaller and smaller. My chance of redeeming my freedom slipping further and further away. Then, turning, I set my gaze for the Pearl, my self-made prison, coming closer and closer into view. It hovered over us, casting eerie shadows over the water and our small boat.  
  
  


Jack pulled up next to the giant ship. Our boat bumped dully against the side of the Pearl as the waves rose and fell.  
  
  


"Here ya are," he grasped ahold of the rope that dangled from way above on the Pearl's deck. He motioned me to take it.  
  
  


"Here I am what?" I asked, not believing what I was expected to do.  
  
  


"Here ya are, climb up," he replied obviously. I followed the rope with my eyes, from his hand all the way up to the top. It wasn't that I didn't want to do it as much as I didn't think I was able to. He motioned again with a look of impatience cascading over his tanned face. I cautiously took ahold of it and rose to my feet, balancing carefully on the teetering boat. I didn't even know how to start.  
  
  


"How…?" I stood dumbly.  
  
  


"Oh for the sake…." He stood up next to me mumbling in disbelief, "And I'm supposed to pass you off as a sailor's daughter…" He paid no attention to the swaying boat that threatened to tip for the second time. "Here then, get on." He motioned for me to get on his back.  
  
  


"But… I'm too-"  
  
  


"Get. On." I obediently climbed onto his back, straddling his waist with my legs and holding his shoulders firmly with my arms. Our small boat was being tossed about, but when I was finally mounted securely, he began the slow climb upward.  
  
  


I have to admit; about half way up I felt a combination of sympathy and horror. In the opposite order of what was listed. I could tell he was tiring, and more than 50 yards up- the thought of falling was terrifying! We made it aboard though, and after climbing clumsily over the railing and dropping to the deck floor, we were met by a man who could be none other than Captain Mackay.  
  
  


He was an inch or two taller than Jack, but not incredibly tall. He had full, curly hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. The curls seemed to spill over the edge of the tie that bound them.   
He was darker than Jack- more from his origin than from the sun. His blue eyes pierced me, and the sly smile that formed across his lips sent shivers throughout me. He was handsome and horrifying all at once.   
  
  


His attire differed from Jack as well. Rubies, sapphires and diamonds littered his neck, wrists, knuckles and ears. His black velvet jacket was open, revealing a cream colored silk shirt with pearly buttons. His boots were made of the finest and reflected the early morning sun.   
  
  


I stood up wearily next to Jack.   
  
  


"So ye stayed true," he spoke quietly to Jack, his slight Jamaican accent cool and collected.  
  
  


"Did I not say that I would?" Jack retorted, equally as confident.  
  
  


Mackay turned to me and took my hand.  
  
  


"I'm very pleased," he paused, studying my hand and then my face, "to make your acquaintance," he kissed my knuckle and I looked away, "Ms. Beasley." I nodded in recognition, but mentally, I was screaming for him to release my hand. With a gentle, but revolting, rub of his soft thumb across my pinky, he released me.   
  
  


I clasped my two hands together; rubbing hard at the place his lips had touched. He glanced down at my motion that I had no intention of allowing him to see, and the same wily smile arched it's way across his mouth again. My cheeks burned hot, but I kept his stare.   
  
  


His eyes penetrated my very inner being as I stood my ground. He obviously enjoyed seeing me uncomfortable. The moment seemed to last forever until Jack spoke up.  
  
  


"Business," Jack exclaimed. Mackay seemed to jump at the sudden speech. He turned to Jack, an expression of confusion on his face. "We're here for business, not a social party."   
  
  


"Very true."   
  
  


     If looks could kill, Jack would have died from the look Mackay threw at him.  
  
  
  



End file.
